Exactly Where She Was Always Meant To Be
by XXCaptainUsoppXX
Summary: Robin pieces together, from what Nami tells her one quiet night and from what she's seen herself, how her crew came to love each other the way they do. Sunnyshipping


**A/N: More Sunnyshipping. Something of a sequel to "It Has Never Meant Love". Mostly me throwing all my Sunnyshipping headcanons into a fic!**

* * *

Technically, it started with Luffy and Zoro. They were already having sex by the time Nami joined them. She woke up to their noises the first night she spent on their ridiculous dinghy, as an only slightly inebriated Nami tells Robin when she asks one night.

But it is really more accurate to say it started when the Straw Hats started. Nami tells Robin that she isn't sure if Luffy and Zoro ever intended for what they had to be exclusive… she isn't sure _they_ know. She still maintains they discovered sex together by accident, and liked it, and decided to keep doing it. Knowing her captain and his first mate, Robin is inclined to agree.

Nami joined them in their bed (not much more than a pile of blankets on the floor at the time) shortly after joining up with them. Luffy and Zoro did it because they trusted her; Nami did it because at the time she thought she had to to make them trust her.

The first time Usopp stumbled upon his crewmates in the act (and Nami tells this story with something like a chuckle, and her cheeks are flushed red, although it might be because of the third bottle of wine she and Robin are splitting at this point) he was shy, and scared, and embarrassed— Sanji was even more so, the first time _he _stumbled across them.

The first time the five of them ever fell together in a mash of limbs and lips and hot drunk kisses and frantic hands and feverish, excited touches was after the defeat of Arlong, and Nami realized then that the Straw Hats didn't make love to earn trust, but because of trust. Trust, and adrenaline, and a love and companionship so intense and explosive that it could never be contained to two people.

They had sex again after Logue Town, in the relief and thrill of knowing their captain was still alive. And again after entering the Grand Line, in drunken and excited celebration. And then it seemed to happen all the time, sometimes the five of them, sometimes two or three. Whenever they were restless or exploding with happiness or drowning in sadness— or perhaps just when it was hot out, or bath night, and everyone was barely clothed and became suddenly aware of how _attractive _their crewmates were.

When Vivi joined them, she fit into their tangle of limbs and love like a puzzle piece. When Chopper joined them (despite how human he could sometimes be, he was still a reindeer, still wired like a reindeer, and the idea of sex with humans held no interest for him) he fell in love with the crew in his own way, with cuddles and chaste kisses.

At this point, Nami's story begins to peter out. She sips sleepily at her wine glass, and laughs while she mentions how Sanji has always maintained (and still does, the fool) that he only _really_ has sex with the girls, that it doesn't count that there are other men around as long as there is a lady between them. But Robin and Nami have both seen Franky and Usopp pressing kisses to Sanji's jaw and mouth and stomach while Luffy and Zoro massage and prod at his shoulders and his back and his ass, and Sanji's eyes are half-closed and glazed in bliss and love, and they both know that Sanji's the only one who believes his own lies.

Nami giggles as she lets her head drop gently into her arms, closing her eyes and humming to herself. Robin retrieves a blanket and wraps it gently around Nami's shoulders.

She knows the rest of the story herself, more or less.

She saw how very long it took for Usopp (after Water 7, after Enies Lobby, after Robin finally let herself fall deeply in love with her crew), how long it took for him to feel that he deserved the love that he received. For him to receive love and kisses and attention instead of only trying to give, give, give to those who maintain that he is forgiven, that he is _loved_, that he has always been loved.

Sogeking, not in name or in costume, but it is startlingly easy to tell when Usopp has become Sogeking in mind, made frequent appearances in the bedroom (and the bath-house and the crow's nest and the aquarium bar and wherever else the crew decided they had had enough of not touching each other). And while Sogeking's sexual prowess is far superior to Usopp's, it was a joy and a relief when Sogeking slowly faded, and the crew could once again hold their _own_ sniper in their arms.

And Robin had watched as Franky and Brook found their own places in the Straw Hats' strange and carnal romance.

Franky, with his free-spirited and freely-loving Family, was no stranger to love and sex like the Straw Hats'. But he was careful with them, at first. He was old, and perhaps too experienced, and over-bearing, and they were _so special_. But they fit him into their puzzle with their own hands, their own kisses and their own love, and he had thrown himself into their love with all of his characteristic vigour.

Brook was lost and confused at first— he had forgotten, after so, so long, how this worked, how _he_ worked, and he worked differently now, but he fit into their puzzle just the same. He laughed as loudly as Luffy during sex, and somehow it seemed right.

Later, when Robin is kissing a cyborg's lips, and carding her fingers through a skeleton's hair, arching into the touches of a grumpy swordsman and a high-strung cook, with her navigator and her captain and her sharpshooter in a tangle of limbs on her left, and a reindeer a soft and sleepy weight against her right side, she realizes that all she really needs to know is that she is exactly where she was always meant to be.


End file.
